


Two Hearts

by mimimatcha



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: "Yumapi doesn’t have to know. He doesn’t have to knock at my heart. It’s off limits for everyone, even you."





	Two Hearts

“Uwah...I’m so nervous…”

Hands trembling on his lap, Senri mumbles to himself, trying to think of all the positive things he could - cats, rabbits, the tamagoyaki Yumapi had fed him yesterday morning. 

 

It was late afternoon on one of their days off, and Senri had successfully landed an interview with one of his favorite movie productions. Yuma offered to provide some tips before Senri headed off, and Senri even spared some extra time to share snacks with his favorite person. However, the nerves soon ate away any happiness Senri could feel by the opportunity to be alone with Yuma, and he lost his senses as his friend came back in the room. 

 

“Nito, I brought you some rice crackers before you go- eh? Nito, you’re shaking so hard.”

 

Tears welling in his eyes, he broke all composure and leaped onto Yuma, latching off of his neck, and clinging tightly as he pushed a sticky, tear stricken face into his friend.

 

“Yuuumapiiii….what should I do?! My interview for the action movie role I auditioned for is in FORTY minutes, and I’m absolutely a mess! I forgot all my words! What if they ask me about the character? My feelings? What if I need to use the restroom in the middle of the director’s questioning?”

 

Senri sobs loudly onto Yuma’s neck, with his friend awkwardly trying to pry him off for some air, choking out. 

“N-Nito….Nito…! Can’t breathe...Nito?!” 

This was too many questions bombarded at Yuma, and for no reason at all. Senri was a talented actor, a charismatic jokester, and above all, a loyal and loving person. There was no way he would fail the interview.

 

“N-Nito...please don’t cry it’s okay….Nito…! Hey...!”

 

Senri, continuing to cry, sticks his wet, slimy face onto Yuma’s shirt. Yuma sighs, reluctantly settling them both on the couch in his shared dorm, and rubbing Senri’s shoulders gently until he came to. He was so childlike sometimes, and even though he tried to give Yuma basic life advice, he often failed to follow it for himself.

He reaches at Senri’s hands, grasping at them tightly and pulling Senri up from sobbing on his now wet pajama pants.

 

“Yumapi?” he squeaks. Yuma releases one of his hands, cupping Senri’s face and brushing away the last tear trickling down his cheek.

 

There was a bit of silence as the two looked at each other, Senri’s sniffling hiccups slowly ceasing, and Yuma breathes out a soft smile. His friend meant a lot to him the more they got along and learned about each other, and he wanted to comfort him, but with strong words, the same way Senri had encouraged him to draw. 

 

With a gentle expression, he looks back at Senri, who’s making the silliest, teary-eyed pout that could possibly be from a boy their age. He looked like a puppy, waiting to be given a head rub. It was endearing. 

 

“Nito, I think you’ll be fine. You’re an ‘ace actor,’ as you always say, but I genuinely believe it.”

Senri sniffles, attempting to wipe his nose off on the back of his sleeve. He was making a fool of himself in front of his darling Yumapi! Yuma must have thought he was stupid, for sure. _ God...thank you for allowing me to be away from my dorm, or that Bakamaru would have heard this all! _

 

“B-b-b-but w-w-what if I forget something important?!”

 

“Nito.”

 

This time, Yuma brings his fingers between Senri’s, interlocking them and pressing their palms together, leaning closer to his face. A tint of pink flushes across Senri’s face. He could feel the heat of their bodies come together just from their palms alone.

 

Were hands always this warm?

 

“I really,  _ really  _ do believe in you. If there’s anything i know for sure, it’s that you are the brightest person I know. You’ll do great, okay?”

 

Senri whines, his eyes welling with tears again. Only this time it wasn’t because he was scared.

 

His special person gave him his heart.

 

_ Yumapi, you’re always so honest. You don’t need to tell me that. _

 

“Believe in me saying this then, if you can’t believe in yourself, Nito.”

  
“Yumapi, you really..”

  
A warm, tingling feeling that bloomed in Senri’s chest spread through his entire body.

He felt Yuma brush his strong hands against the nape of his neck, and carefully, pushed their foreheads close, eyes closed but his lips resting in a gentle smile. 

 

Ah, there it was.

 

Senri’s special person.

 

_ As I always thought, you’re so handsome, Yumapi.. _

 

_ Yumapi.. _

 

_ Yuma..Yuma... _

 

“I really like you, that’s why I..”

 

_ What.. _

 

A surging flood of electricity slams Senri’s heart, his pulse pounding loud in his ears. Everything feels slowed down, and the only thing he can focus on is Yuma’s lips, speaking closely to him.

 

“...that’s why I want to be the friend you can rely on most.”

 

“Ah…”

“Nito?”

  
_ Of course, he wasn’t actually confessing to me. Stupid Senri, always jumping to conclusions when you know the result. I’d be dreaming if this happened now. _

 

Putting some distance between them, Senri releases Yuma’s hands. 

“Yumapi, thank you. I think..I really needed that. Sorry! I’m calm now! I was totally uncool there, ahaha!”

 

_ Just play it off, as always. _

_ Yumapi doesn’t have to know. He doesn’t have to knock at my heart. It’s off limits for everyone, even you. _

 

As Senri gets up to leave, he’s stopped by one of Yuma’s hands still woven between his.

 

“Eh? Ah Yumapi? You don’t need to keep holding my hand! I’ll be fine! I’m a big boy now, you know! The studio isn’t too far from here luckily, so all I have to do is take one bus-”

“Nito.”

  
Yuma looks up, a serious expression with what could be a hint of blush, staring Senri down before speaking.

 

_ Is he...embarrassed? Determined to say something? Oh Yumapi, please say it already you’re too cute..!!! _

 

“Nito, whatever happens at the interview, come back to this room when you’re done.”

 

With a completely serious tone, but brightly lit up eyes, Senri was at a loss. Feeling depressed for two seconds short of Yuma’s small friendship card for rejection dissipated into the excited throb his heat beat in him looking at his favorite person in the whole wide world. Yuma had asked for him, not Shishimaru, or Harii.   
  


Not even Hanabusa-senpai.

 

Whatever fate awaited him at the interview suddenly didn’t matter.

 

What did matter was how fast he could catch the bus home.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading my first DREAM!ing fic!   
> -This is dedicated to a friend who is a hardworking, bright and shiny Senri-oshi, but i also wanted to write a YumaSen fic so badly...he loves his Yumapi. Glad the inspiration struck!
> 
> As always if you liked it please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
